


Collection of prompted drabbled

by enigmaticma



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, VIXX, f(x)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: I joined a Discord writing server and I made this for their daily goals and challenges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daily challenge : 600 words drabble about a person coming out of a rock ^_^

Krystal always admired the huge rock that landed right by the edge of the wood, some night when she was eight or nine, and somehow finding her standing by the backdoor and looking at it became a habit.

“Krystal! Get that door for me, will you?” her mother’s yell snapped her out of daze and she noticed the knocks on the door. It was her mother’s friends and she was already planning an escape.

Unfortunately for her, she was the host of a long women-only night her mother wanted. It was exhausting to say the least. Around Midnight, her father came back from his night out, tipsy, and went straight home. Krystal scoffed in distaste, eyeing the way the women were intoxicated too. “Long night ahead,” she sighed to herself as she walked out of the house and stood by the rock, “you are lucky you are just a rock. I wish I could find solace in you too, mysterious giant thing.” She dramatically sighed, giggling at her silliness as she walked home when a crack froze her. She didn’t dare to move, hearing crack after crack.

Soon cold hands held hers and she looked back, about to scream but her stupor redeemed her silent as a beautiful girl stood in front of her. She was way too beautiful to be real. “Do you want some help?” Krystal could only nod, eying the naked state of the girl, “What? Is it ugly?”

“No!” Krystal blushed tremendously and looked away, “I mean, I’ll give you clothes.” The girl chuckled and hummed following Krystal home.

“Aren’t you going to ask questions?” Krystal dared to look at the girl who simply wore shorts and a shirt, nothing else. Krystal said nothing for a moment, “Freaked out much?”

She nodded because heck yes, she was terrified enough to not ask questions. She had no voice to use. The girl chuckled again and held her hand, leading her to the messy kitchen.

“I’ll wash this; you take care of the rest.” Krystal tried, god knows she did, and managed to at least send her mother’s friends out while picking the whole mess. Her mother lied in the couch, hammered and soon she was on her own with a complete stranger.

She joined the girl in the kitchen, helping out, cleaning around, when hands held her and she looked at the beautiful person in front of her, “stop looking at me like that,” the girl blushed, giggling, “you always do that,” Krystal frowned. When did she ever…?

She looked at the rock, which looked hollow under the moonlight, and looked back to the girl. She managed to free a hand and pointed at the rock, “you…” Krystal gaped as the girl nodded, “how… what… What?”

“Don’t scream! Your mother is sleeping right next door,” The girl hissed teasingly and Krystal splashed her face to wake up. She was sure it was a dream. The girl dried her face and Krystal realized how real her touches felt like. It was insane.

“What are you?” The girl looked at her confusedly.

“I am wiping the water out of your face?” It made Krystal smile, undeniably weak to the girl’s sudden display of cuteness, “What is it?”

“I mean you… came from a rock,” the girl looked at the rock Krystal pointed out and she smiled.

“That is home,” the girl smiled and caressed Krystal’s cheek before leaning, much to Krystal’s panic, to kiss the girl’s temples, “I have to go back,” she was about to but Krystal held her hand.

“Stay a little,” Krystal didn’t know what came into her, but she wanted to know more and more was the girl gave her.


	2. the chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Describe a wedding event between two supernatural beings that goes horribly wrong. At least 300 words.

It was the wedding of the century, Baekhyun made sure it was. It isn’t that common that a demon marry a vampire, more because there competitive nature, but Jongin was perfect for his immortal soul and sex was even more perfect.

Baekhyun loved Jongin of course, more than anyone could love anyone, but love wasn’t the only thing that pulled them together. Jongin was a teddy bear despite his demonic nature, he listened to Baekhyun and knew how to help him out. He knew how to handle Baekhyun’s mind, Baekhyun was aware the relationship was lasting because of that demon, and he was good at organizing things.

That is why the wedding ceremony was, organization wise, perfect. The only detail Jongin didn’t calculate was the guests. The chaos in the room after the wedding vows was uncontainable.

For one, his best friends were fore playing under the table and he threw them a dirty look that Baekhyun seconded. Chanyeol simply smirked as made Jongdae loudly moan whenever it happened, making the other guests laugh amused. Demons were such shameless creatures!

Baekhyun could see his brother struggle to have privacy as Minseok found it funny to take a picture whenever he is kissing his wife.

Chaos was the only definition to the ceremony. “I am sorry,” Jongin whined as he looked at the food that disappeared, “this is a mess.”

“It is okay, baby,” Baekhyun pulled Jongin to a kiss, “as long as they will clean up their messes and you and I will be alone in a coffin, I don’t give a damn crap.” Jongin laughed and pulled Baekhyun close, serving him a glass of red wine mixed with blood. They observed how everybody goofed around and slowly the mess died as the sunrise approached.

Jongin led Baekhyun to the coffin where they planned to have as much fun as possible -Baekhyun didn’t have a bed, but as soon as they opened it, a sight made them scream.

Jongin made sure to slam the coffin shut on his friends’ naked ass before he hear Jongdae moan shamelessly loud again, “I guess our first night as newlywed is officially ruined,” Jongin looked at the stoic Baekhyun, “I will get you a better Coffin.”

“Whatever!” Jongin blinked in surprise, because Baekhyun sounded upset and sad, “I’ll go sleep in the basement or something.” Baekhyun walked his way out and Jongin was fast to reach him, “let me go, now!” Jongin didn’t and Baekhyun struggled the best he could, “let me go!”

“You are mad at me, I can’t let you,” Jongin buried his face into Baekhyun’s back, “I am scared you will disappear on me,” Baekhyun stopped at that.

“I am not,” he sighed, “I just need a moment.” Jongin did let him go at that and Baekhyun faced him, “Clean your mess.” Jongin blushed but indeed walked back to the ceremony’s hall, fixing the tables, collecting the glasses, cleaning and fixing the mess. IT was Baekhyun’s house after all, so he had to clean it up before Baekhyun get even madder.

He made sure to kick Chanyeol and Jongdae out as soon as they were done, “make sure to deliver me a nice coffin before today’s sunset or I’ll castrate you, asshole,” Jongin warned, knowing very well that Chanyeol will send him one without that. Chanyeol winked to him before slapping his boyfriend’s sore butt.

Jongdae yelped at that and glared at his boyfriend, “keep your hands for yourself,” they disappeared at that and Jongin was left alone to be amused. He tried to clean the coffin but the smell of sex was strong enough to latch itself to the velvet tissue inside the coffin.

“I hope Chanyeol will send me a good one, or you will be buried in it,” Baekhyun showed up, hidden in a shadowed corner, and Jongin froze in place. He hoped Chanyeol will because he knew Baekhyun wasn’t kidding and had an eternity to consider forgiving him.


End file.
